


Hand in hand

by Alisclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisclexa/pseuds/Alisclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke started their relationship in a time of conflict. How will they people react when they found out about their union ? How will the grounders and Skaikru work things out ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden

As she walks into the throne room the ambassadors of the coalition keep quiet. Lexa walks with confidence to her throne, she turns around to face the people and Clarke standing on her right. 

  


"Ambassadors, I'm here to inform you that the block aid has been installed around _Skaikru._ " 

"Then why is she here?" 

  


Titus stares at Lexa, he advised her to let Clarke go. She stares at the blonde silhouette; Clarke can feel in her stare the conflict between duty and love. The commander takes a deep breath. 

  


"Clarke _kom Skaikru_ has nothing to do with Chancellor Pike." 

"She is _Skaikru,_ she must leave!" 

  


A wave of rage gains all the ambassadors, uniting against Clarke's presence. As the strong men and women are getting closer to Clarke, Lexa throws herself in front of her. 

  


" _Wan daun!_ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_ _1_ _"_

  


Clarke scared and still in choc between her love and Titus, realizes that Lexa once more is protecting her. The ambassador’s calm down and join there sit. When the silence has finally regained the wide throne room Clarke gently pushes Lexa aside and faces her enemies. 

  


"I'm going to leave Polis tonight if our Heda can assure me safe passage back to Arcadia." 

  


Lexa stares surprised at Clarke, the last thing she wants is to see the love of her life leave to be in a dangerous situation. The meeting is dismissed, Clarke follows the Ambassador but she turns left before the elevator. Once in Lexa's room she waits on her couch. 

  


"You are really considering leaving?" 

  


Lexa's warm and confident voice makes Clarke come back to reality. She stares at the beautiful creature standing in front of her, the blonde takes the commanders hands in hers and indicate her to sit next to her. 

  


"Lexa I have to leave, I need to get back to my people. Last night was... amazing but it doesn't change the fact that I need to go back." 

"Clarke I..." 

  


Clarke eyes soften has she sees Lexa having trouble articulating the words that were always forbidden. The skaikru princess puts her hand on Lexa's cheek gently. 

  


"I love you Lexa" 

  


Their lips collide and Clarke's hands grab the back of her neck. Lexa deepens the kiss and brings her lover closer when a knock on the door interrupts them. 

  


" _Heda_?" 

" _Min yo op_ _2_ " 

  


The two women put distance between them and try to catch their breath as Titus walks inside the room. 

  


"Ambassador your horse is ready to leave, our most valuable guards will escort you through the block aid." 

"Titus she can leave whenever she desires."

"Now is the..."

" _Shof op_ _3_ Titus. Clarke is our guest and she will stay as long as she wants. Her choice has been made, she will leave when the sun sets." 

  


Titus nods and turns around before leaving them together. The warm touch of Clarke makes Lexa turn around. Her heart is still beating fast from the orders she just gave to her trusted adviser. She knows his meaning well but the thought of loosing her love once more is terrifying for the commander. 

  


"I'm sorry for this..." 

"Shhh" 

  


Clarke kisses her lips softly to calm her down, with her hands she unties Lexa's armor. Their breath start getting heavier, the commander grabs Clarke's hand and brings her to the bed where she finally caves into the pleasure of feeling her princess letting her command. Clarke bites down on Lexa's lower lip bringing a moan. They both make sure to always be in contact with each other, even while undressing themselves, they never part. Lexa drags her lips on her girlfriends skin, Clarke plays with the commanders braids. 

  


When Clarke opens her eyes she stares at the window and see the sun is already setting. She quickly realizes she once more fell asleep. 

  


"Lexa!" 

"What?" 

"I have to go now, Titus is going to kill us" 

"What do your people say... Yes, Titus has to float himself" 

  


Clarke let's go of a small laugh before kissing her forehead and getting dressed. She finishes to tie up her top and walks toward the door when Lexa grabs her hand and flips her around. 


	2. Confrontation

Clarke arrives at Arcadia alone, no one is there to welcome her. She ties up her horse with the others and penetrates through the secret door where she escaped once. The place seems empty. She decides to stay hidden in the room, if the chancellor finds her he might decide to put her into jail and the whole mission fails. 

  


"Clarke?" 

  


A familiar voice calls softly from across the room. 

  


"Raven?" 

  


Clarke comes out of her hidding space and runs up to her friend that she hugs. Raven cuts the embrace shorts, she knows that the time she has with her is limited and precious. 

  


"What's going on here?" 

"Pike has put Octavia and Lincoln in cells, some grounders are trap there too. Bellamy is finally agreeing to come back to his sense" 

"Good so what's the plan?"

"Tonight Kane confronts Pike and Bellamy in the back of Arcadia while Monty and Jasper call for a fake emergency guard meeting in the armory. Abby, you and me liberate our prisoners, Lincoln strikes Pike down and we carry him to Lexa's army." 

  


Clarke nods and before anyone sees them she vanishes in the secret passage waiting to meet her mom before the plans begins. After several hours of sitting in dirt she sees light again coming from the door, her mom appears. 

  


"Mom!" 

  


They hug each other before Abby takes her daughters face in her hands. 

  


"I'm so glad you are safe, you spent so much time in Polis I was afraid that she had done something to you"

"Lexa protected me" 

  


Clarke snapped at her mother, the passionate love she has for Lexa took over her tone. Abby stares at the blonde surprised of her answer.

  


"Something has changed Clarke tell me." 

"I'm perfectly fine and the same" 

"You think we can trust the commander? I mean she might just kill us all after that" 

"You don't know her like I do, trust me." 

  


Once more Clarke cuts the conversation short, she's not ready to tell Abby about the truth. In whispers the two women prepare themselves for the battle to come; they both know it's a risky path they are taking, but the only one that may work. 

  


In Polis, Lexa ask for a meeting with Titus in her chambers. She knows she has to clear things up with the one that taught her everything she knows. 

  


"Heda you asked for me?"

"Yes Titus. I need you to listen to me carefully" 

"Always" 

  


He sits opposite the charismatic commander and stares at her like a father would. 

  


"When Clarke returns to Polis I want you to protect her like you protect me" 

" _Ai nou which em op_ 1"

"Clarke is worthy of your trust Titus" 

"She's not the commander, you are. I vowed to protect you Heda and only you." 

  


Lexa knows that what she's about to say will make Titus rage so she decides to stand up and take some distance with her mentor. 

  


"If that's right then you vowed to protect anyone I bowed to?" 

"Yes, but _Heda nou spek em daun gon non nowe_ 2" 

  


Titus stares at Lexa with intensity, he can see in her attitude that she's hidding something from him. She's not the type to be scared of anyone but Titus always had a strong influence on her, standing up to him is taking a lot of courage. 

  


"I bowed to Clarke after Mont Weather was attacked, I vowed to treat her people as my people and her needs as my own. You protect me and you protect her." 

"Heda I can't allow this. You are sleeping with the enemy."

  


Lexa's eyes turn black, her anger took over her self-control, she turns around to face Titus and stands right in front of him. 

  


"Pike is the ennemy, Clarke is..." 

"Clarke is poison" 

"Clarke is my _hodness_ 3" 

  


Titus wraps his hands over his head, Lexa feels vulnerable for admitting her love for Clarke but she had to force him to understand. 

  


"Love is weakness Lexa" 

"Clarke makes me strong, you will have to accept that or I will be forced to exile you." 

  


The commander sees how deepen she hurt him, how conflicted he his between duty and affection. He doesn't speak but salutes her with a polite nod and leaves the room. Lexa knows her relationship with Clarke will make a lot of her people unhappy but she also knows that their union will bring a new era of peace on the ground. Before she can calm down a messenger comes to her room and gives her a paper from the block aid. 

  


  


1 "I don't trust her"

2 "The commander bows before no one" 

3 "love" 


	3. Rescue mission

Lexa rushes outside and jumps on her horse. She rides with two of her guards through the dense forest. Too much is on her mind, this note from the block aid is too mysterious. 

  


_"Chansla Paik kom skaikru ste teik daun_ 1 _"_

  


This message is vague, to vague for the commander. She needs to see if Clarke is okay. Her guards are getting tired but Lexa won't stop, not until she reached the block aid, not until she saw her. The night falls and the storm is raging, she knows the block aid is a couple hours away she can't stop now. Her amor is getting heavier with the soaked materials, her horse is getting scared of the thunder so she leaves him and indicates to her guard to follow her. The commander finally sees a massive group of grounders surrounding something, she runs towards them. When the grounders see they commander they move aside. 

  


"Kane" 

"Commander... Here is Pike." 

  


Lexa looks around and sees Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Raven standing behind Kane but no sign of Clarke. She stares back at Pike and leave her guard bring him back to Polis. Octavia is in Lincoln arms, Raven is starring at the floor looking deprived of any emotions. After debating in her head for a few seconds if she should say something she finally gives in. 

  


"Where is Clarke?" 

  


Skaikru all stare at each other not knowing what to tell the commander. Lexa starts getting angry and nervous. She asks again harshly to Lincoln that is starring at her. 

  


"Ai biyo laik weron Klark kamp raun?! 2" 

"She's in Arcadia, Abby is taking care of her" 

  


Her mind goes mad after hearing those lasts words. She rushes to Arcadia, for once she doesn't even think about what her people may think. Octavia and Raven are following her, Bellamy and Lincoln stayed with Kane to protect him from Lexa's army. Once in front of the gates Raven indicates the passage to Lexa. On they way to Clarke Lexa asks what happened. 

  


"Everything was going as planned but when we where suppose to meet up in the back waiting for Pike but Clarke didn't show up" 

"What happened to her?" 

"Pike got to her first and..." 

  


They enter the infirmary. Clarke is laying on a bed, lots of blood is on the floor. Abby has stopped the bleeding but Clarke is still out. She got shot by Pike when she tried to run away. Lexa throws herself to the bed pushing Abby away without noticing. 

  


"Clarke ! Please Clarke come back to me please Clarke" 

  


The blonde opens up her eyes slowly and when she sees the familiar face above her a small smile burst on her lips. Lexa starts crying and kisses Clarkes lips; she completely forgets everyone is watching them. 

  


"Clarke I told you to be careful" 

"I... tried..." 

  


Clarke cringes, as her pain in her stomach is raging. Lexa turns around, her eyes asking for help. Abby comes near her daughter and gives her more painkillers through an injection. Lexa caresses her lovers head slowly and stays as close as she cans. Clarke is slowly coming back to her. 

  


"Lexa" 

"I'm here" 

  


Clarke slowly nods, Raven and Octavia are standing on the side with Abby, admiring the scene from the far. Raven knew something was going on between the commander and her friend, Octavia was also suspecting it but Abby is in a state of choc. 

  


"Clarke I was so scared..."

"I'm sorr..."

"Stop apologizing... I..."

  


The powerful commander lets down her arms and strong face in front of her and finally says the words Clarke has been waiting for. 

  


"I love you Clarke" 

  


Clarke lets a tear roll down her face, she stares into Lexa's green eyes feeling oddly good for someone that just got shot. 

  


"Ai hod yu in3 Leksa" 

  


Lexa kisses her lips once more. Abby comes to break the moment with a solid cough. The charismatic commander starts blushing when she realizes Abby is standing next to her. 

  


"Clarke needs to rest" 

"I won't leave her side" 

"Lexa it's okay... Go deal with Pike" 

"No" 

  


Octavia comes close to her Heda and reassures her. 

  


"Nou get yu daun3. I'll stay here and if something happens I'll ride to Polis" 

  


Between duty and love Lexa is torn once more. She knows her people need her right now but she also wants to stay with Clarke. The soft squeeze on her hand from Clarke settles her mind on leaving. Lexa also remembers Pike is the one that did that to her. She stares at Clarke one last time before leaving her. 

  


  


1 "Chancellor Pike is defeated" 

2 "I said where is Clarke?!"

3 "Don't worry"

  



	4. The price to pay

Fulfilling her mission Octavia stays at Clarkes side, no matter what Clarke can say to make her leave she doesn't. Two days after Lexa's departure arcadia is slowly coming back to normal. The prisoners are sent back to their homes, Lincoln makes sure of that. Pike's supporters are under close surveillance from the new guards commanded by Bellamy. In the infirmary things are not going as planned, Abby hasn't spoken to Clarke except for medical reasons. 

  


"Mom please..." 

  


Clarke takes her moms hand in hers before she can escape a conversation with her again. 

  


"I don't know what to say" 

  


Abby stares at her daughter directly in the eyes, Clarke knows that stare. She saw it once too many times when she use to do something wrong. 

  


"About Lexa and..." 

"Yes about Lexa and you. Whatever you are, whatever this is..." 

"I... We... didn't plan this" 

"You could have told me about her" 

"When? When I left Camp Jaha because not even my mom could understand me? When I was in Polis trying to save everyone once more? When I saw you and you couldn't stop thinking Lexa was going to betray us?!" 

  


Clarke storms out of the room before Abby can even answer her. The blond locks herself in her room, lies on her bed and stares at the wall. With her finger she redraws the lines of her drawings on the wall. She reaches for the little piece of chalk she has left and starts drawing the girl she misses the most. Clarke closes her eyes and tries to remember every detail of Lexa's face, she can almost feel her touch on her skin, the taste of her lips, her breath down her neck when they she fell asleep next to each other. She awakens from her dream by a knock on the door. 

  


"Clarke open up" 

"I don't want to talk to you" 

  


Clarke sits up on her bed and hides the drawing with her back, she knows her mom won't take no for an answer. Abby walks inside the room, holding her fists tight, Clarke never saw her mother that nervous before. 

  


"I don't care if you love a woman Clarke, I care about the fact that you never thought of telling me. I'm sorry for judging her too fast, I saw how she looked at you and I know that stare, your father use to look at me that way" 

"Then why are you making this feel so complicated"

  


Abby comes to sit next to her daughter, she takes Clarkes hands in hers. She doesn't want anything to come between them, not in a world where too much can already happen. 

  


"I was scared. I'm scared of you getting hurt but for you, for... Lexa I won't get in your way. If you love her then I'll learn to love her too." 

  


A small smile bursts on Clarkes face before she hugs her mother. 

  


"Nice drawing but Lexa's head piece is lower" 

  


Clarke doesn't want to ruin this moment with her mother and appreciates every little step she made towards her and accepting her relationship. Meanwhile in Polis the tension is reaching its zenith. All the ambassadors are reunited in the massive Polis courtyard where Lexa defeated Azgeda. Pike is attached to a pole in the middle of the assemble, Lexa is standing on the platform facing the one that killed her warriors and shot Clarke. 

  


"We are here today to decide the faith of this man, Pike kom Skaikru. He is accused of the massacre of our warriors protecting his people. Heda?" 

"Yes, as your Heda I will give justice to our people. Pike what is your defense?" 

  


The guards unchain him and throw him on the ground at Lexa's feet. His face is already beaten up and bloody. Kane is standing next to Titus, he is the chancellor and official ambassador of the thirteenth clan, he's here as Pike's defense. 

  


"I'm... sorry" 

"Kane kom Skaikru, Chancellor and Ambassador of the thirteenth clan of the coalition do you agree with Pikes act of treason?" 

"No"

"What faith deserves this man?" 

  


Kane has known Pike for a long time, on the Arch they use to help each other but life on the ground brought out the worst in him. The decision he has to make will affect him but will also have an incidence on others. He takes several seconds before answering. He stares at the man on the floor and with a cold dark tone that surprises himself. 

  


"Death" 

"We have established that _Jus no drein jus daun_ is our new policy as long as I'm the leader of the coalition. _Jus no drein jus daun_ will apply to all" 

  


The crowd starts whispering and protesting against the last sentence of the commander. Titus orders silence before Lexa can continue. 

  


"But killing an army sent to protect you is punishable by death. This man decided to end the lives of hundreds for his own ego and ambitions. This will not be forgiven. I sentence you to death. _Jus drein jus daun gon natrona_ _1_!" 

  


The assemble starts cheering the kill order and thank their leader for making this decision. Kane stares at the floor wondering if he made the right decision. Titus stares proudly at his student, forgetting about all the past tensions between them. Pike without any expression on his face obeys and stands up. Lexa joins the crowd before ending up in front of the traitor. She draws her sword and presses it slowly on Pikes chest. 

  


"One last word?" 

  


He stares at her like a desperate man that has lost at his own game. He stares back at the stage, at Kane.

  


"It's okay Marcus, you did right. Take care of our people, may we meet again." 

Once is sentence over the commander runs her sword through his chest and stares into his eyes until she sees Pike's life die out. 

1 "Blood must have blood for the traitor" 


	5. Changes

Several days has passed since Pike's death. Kane has return to Arcadia where he found comfort in Abby's arms. Clarke has nearly recovered her injury fully and can travel again. She has an Ambassador mission waiting for her in Polis, in a note she received the commander asked for her without saying why. The blonde princess is packing her bag with a giant smile on her face; she knows she's going to see her again. 

  


"Raven can you give me my jacket please?" 

  


The mechanic stares at her amused and hands her the jacket but before Clarke can grab it Raven takes it away. 

  


"Not unless you say I can come with you... I've never seen Polis" 

"You have to ask the Chancellor for that!" 

"Com'on his like your step father now he can't refuse you anything" 

  


Clarke's jaw drops and she feels uncomfortable by the only thought of her mother and Kane being together. She makes a face before agreeing to let her friend come with her to Polis. They leave the industrial camp and wonder in the forest in Raven's Buggy, Clarke prefers horses but it would take Raven ages before she could ride without falling. 

  


"How does Polis look like?" 

"Didn't you saw the drawing on my wall?" 

"I did but still I can't imagine it" 

"Trust me you can't miss it" 

  


After a long and bumpy ride they arrive at the urge of the capital. They have to leave the buggy at the border. Raven is amazed by the place, she stares all around her with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

  


"Told you" 

  


Clarke rushes a bit towards the entrace of the tower. She found herself blocked by two guards. 

  


" _Chon yu bilaik_? 1" 

  


She takes the note from her pocket and hand in to the tall man standing in front of her. He nods and let her pass with Raven. They enter the elevator and Raven is still not saying a word, too impressed by what she is seeing. Clarke counts the floor one by one, she gets more nervous at each floor passed. When they finally arrive in the hall she walks towards the thrown room where the guard indicated Lexa's location. Raven is following Clarke closely she doesn't want to get lost in this labyrinth. The doors open before the Sky princess and the powerful commander is sitting on her thrown, Titus next to her with Aden. As she sees Clarke, Lexa stands up. 

"Ambassador and... Raven" 

"Commander" 

"Clarke we asked for you not..." 

  


Lexa sends a death stare to her right hand. 

  


"Welcome to Polis" 

  


Raven leans close to Clarke and whispers in her ear. 

  


"You were not kidding when you said he was intense" 

  


The small smile on Clarke faces is shared with Lexa, she knows what she's thinking about. Titus is dismissed. 

  


"Aden, will you show Raven the capital please? Knowing Polis and its history is part of your training so you will have no trouble telling Raven about it." 

  


The young boy bows before his Heda and takes Raven out of the room leaving the two women together. The commander follows there departure with her stare and once the door close she turns back her head in the direction of her love. 

  


"Clarke" 

"Lexa" 

  


She grabs Clarke by her jacket and pulls her in for a kiss. It's soft and loving just what the two girls needed. 

  


"Why did you ask for me my commander"

"Let's talk about that later" 

  


Lexa leaves the throne room, Clarke follows. She enters her bedroom and makes sure no one followed them not even her guards. The blonde grabs the commander by the belt of her pants and attracts her near her. Lexa stares in Clarke's eyes surprised and embarrassed. 

  


"I've missed you" 

"Me too Clarke... I've missed everything about you." 

  


Lexa touches Clarke's lips with her thumb, she craves them but she holds back for some reason, love is not weakness but Clarke is making her weaker than she has ever been.

  


"Kiss me" 

  


The commander doesn't need another order to obey. She kisses Clarke with fierce causing her to step back. She holds her close so she won't fall; the blonde settles her hands on her lovers neck and lets her drive the kiss. Clarke impatient takes off her jacket, she unties the commander’s armor but Lexa stops her and pulls back from the kiss. She takes a few seconds to recover. 

  


"Not now Clarke but you can get undressed" 

"Is this a... grounder thing?" 

  


Lexa lets a giggle escape her mouth. Clarke has never heard such a wonderful sound before. 

  


"No it's not. But it's part of the reason why I asked you here" 

  


The commander disappears behind in the bathroom next to the bed area, when she comes back she's holding a beautiful dark blue dress with black leather straps around the waist. 

  


"Are you taking me out on a date?" 

"What is a date Clarke?" 

"Well it's what normal people do when they are in love but we are not normal" 

  


Lexa tries to understand but she quickly changes the subject to what she really wants to tell Clarke. She hands her the dress. 

  


"It's for the ceremony tonight" 

  


Clarke stares intrigued, Lexa is showing signs of anxiety, which is rare. Her face is starting to sweat and her voice trembles. 

  


"I want you to be Wanheda... As the Co-leader of the coalition" 

  


The blonde takes a step back. Lexa stares down at the dress, she knew Clarke wouldn't be on board. 

  


"Why would I agree to that? Your people already hate my people" 

"Because it would be a great opportunity to make peace for good." 

  


She takes time to think, she walks around the room concentrated. Lexa doesn't move, still in the same position completely submissive. 

  


"I'm not even the Chancellor... your people will want my head and yours" 

"They are my subjects, if they see what I see in you they will agree. You are part of this new legacy" 

  


Clarke finally comes back close to Lexa. She takes the dress from her but with an amused smirk she looks at the commander. 

  


"If I become the co-leader, doesn't that mean I will have to live here with you?" 

"Yes but you are doing this for your people" 

  


Clarke smiles before kissing her embarrassed Heda one last time before disappearing in her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "Who ware you?"


	6. My destiny

She walks into the throne room like she did not so long ago to join the coalition but this time it's different. The commander is staring down at Clarke; all the ambassadors are following her stare. The blonde walks with grace across the room, but this time she doesn't stop in front of Lexa, she walks up the stairs and settles next to her. The men and women under the commanders command start whispering how wrong is the situation, how Clarke shouldn't be standing there. Abby and Kane are part of the assembly but they guessed what is going on when they received the invitation. 

  


" _Hosh op_ _1_!" 

  


The authoritarian tone of the commander made the room quiet in a second. Titus is overlooking the situation from the balcony, for the first time he is not standing by his protégée’s side. Clarke has trouble breathing; the tension in the room is palpable. 

  


"Ambassadors, I made a decision for our people. A decision that cannot be discussed." 

  


Abby throws a worried stare at her daughter. Clarke stares at her feet before regaining her strength. The guards surrounding them are prepared to defend the couple in any case of misbehavior. 

  


"You all know the power of Wanheda. She can be useful in our project to maintain peace between all the clans." 

"My interest is to protect our people and bring justice to the traitors with diplomacy"

  


A strong voice comes from the back of the crowd. 

  


" _Den chit yu don sad in_ _2_ _?!"_

  


Lexa stares at Clarke checking if she's still okay with all of this, her nod comforts her. They both stare back at the crowd at the same time. 

  


"Today we are changing the ascension ritual. _Natblida_ 3 will remain the main source of our commanders to come. _Skaikru_ came from the sky and survived, their power is as strong as _Natblida_. The two powers should rule together in order to maintain peace" 

  


The crowd, as expected, start to raise their voices protesting Lexa's decision. Before they can make themselves clearer a powerful voice order them to be quiet. The couple turns their head in the direction of the balcony.

  


"Respect your Heda's decision. The power of Wanheda is sacred as much as nightblood. Let our new era of peace truly begin." 

  


Titus drops on one knee and bows to the two commanders. The people stare, taken aback. Lexa didn't expect her mentor to obey her decision, she can feel the tears, filling up her eyes, but she suppresses her emotions and keeps a straight face. Kane and Abby follow Titus's lead, shortly the entire crowd bows down. Only one man resists. 

  


"Do you have something to say?" 

  


Clarke's domineering voice astonishes Lexa. She never heard Clarke be that confident before. The man does not answer; he isn't wearing grounder's clothing, but a rather modern outfit, as you could find them on the Ark, his eyes are filled with hatred. 

  


" _Ai don as yu prom op_. 4" 

"Clarke, I was there when your father was arrested on the Ark, I was one of the guards who did. And when you got thrown into jail for following his path. Once more you are following the wrong person. Your arrogance will bring misery to our people." 

  


Clarke contains her rage, how could this man dare use her father against her? Abby is on the urge of interrupting the heated discussion, but Kane's hand on her makes her settle down. 

  


"I'm Wanheda and therefore your new commander. The decisions I make are not to be discussed. I followed my dad for the right reasons and today I follow my destiny for the right decisions. You are free to live in exile from our lands if you do not agree with our decision. Bow to your commanders or face the consequences."

  


The former guard knows where his interests are, surviving in the wilderness means death for him. He reluctantly bows down to his new commanders. 

  


The assembly gets dismissed and after reassuring her mother Clarke joins Lexa in her room. The tall, dark-haired woman comes up to her. She hands a small headpiece in the shape of _Skaikru_ 's symbol. 

  


"Now that you are my equal... you should wear this." 

  


Clarke takes the headpiece and offers her most genuine smile. She stares at the small piece of jewelry a minute before carefully putting it on the table. Lexa gaped and doesn't really understand why Clarke doesn't put it on. 

  


"I don't want to lose it..." 

"Why would you loose it?" 

  


Clarke has a playful smirk on her face and grabs Lexa before bringing her lips to hers. 

  


"You should take yours off to because tonight I'm not going to hold back" 

  


Lexa's cheek starts getting a red color, she obeys and before she can put it down Clarke throws her against the wall. 

  


"Wanheda is wild" 

"You haven't seen anything yet" 

  


The two women smile at each other before caving into the pleasure of their body colliding. 

  


  


  


1 "Silence!" 

2 So what did you decide?!"

3 Nightblood 

4 "I asked you a question" 


	7. Teach me

Clarke enters her room to get her new clothe that has been delivered from a village near Polis and where Lexa get's all her outfits and armors. They are laid out on her bed and before she can reach them a strong voice makes her jump around. 

  


"Wanheda, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk." 

"Titus what are you doing in my room and what do you want?" 

  


The tall man stares at Clarke with a grudge. He never wanted this situation for Lexa, but for her he would do anything. 

  


"I think you should... train" 

"Train?" 

"Yes, you are now one of the commanders of the coalition and you need to be trained to rule." 

"Are you offering to train me?" 

"I would never train someone from _Skaikru"_

  


Clarke turns around and sighs, before she starts preparing her outfit for the day. Titus leaves the room without a word. The blonde is busy wondering how all those laces have to be tied around her, _why do grounder clothes have to be so complicated?_ She thought. A warm hand on her waist makes her smile. 

  


"You are very clumsy sometimes..." 

  


Lexa kisses the neck of her Wanheda before tying her top in her back the right way. Clarke bites her lip and turns around to face her beautiful Heda. They share a quick kiss before Clarke tells her about Titus's visit. 

  


"Titus was waiting for me in my room, he thinks I should get trained to be commander" 

"He wants what is best for Polis Clarke." 

"I agree with him, do you know someone that can help me?" 

  


Lexa takes a serious face and grabs her knife before putting it against Clarke's throat. 

  


"Does it remind you of anything?" 

  


Clarke scared and unsettled stares at Lexa before deciding to kick her to the side. The commander nearly falls, but her agility makes her keep her balance. She laughs as she sees Clarke catching her breath. 

  


"You are strong Clarke. But you need to work on your reflexes and your cardio" 

  


The two women turn around the room facing each other like in a combat. Clarke throws a pillow in Lexa's face, but she ducks down. In one quick motion the experienced commander throws herself at the blonde and tackles her to the ground. She tries to escape, but Lexa's strengh is keeping her still. 

  


" _Yu laik kwelen Clarke Kom Skaikru_ _1_ " 

  


Clarke wants to defend herself so bad that she hurt her wrist under the weight of Lexa's hold. Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke, that's when the girl inverts the situation and throws herself over the strong commander. 

  


"Love is weakness Heda" 

  


She gives a defiant glance at the woman stuck under her before moving her hips between her legs. 

  


"That's... not part of the teaching Clarke" 

"Well, I'll teach you something else" 

"And what's that?" 

"I'll teach you how to tease..." 

  


Lexa starts blushing and letting go under her girlfriend’s weight. Clarke tortures her commander by unlacing her top. 

  


"Please, Clarke" 

  


She lets one sleeve fall on her shoulder and she keeps her hand close to her chest so her top won't fall completely. Lexa could easily move her way out, but she doesn't, she stares hypnotized at the beautiful body in front of her. Clarke bends down to kiss the lips she wanted so much. The sound of a throat clearing makes the two young ladies jump. 

  


" _Moba Heda_ 2... I.... heard... noise and I thought... I mean...." 

  


Lexa pushes Clarke on the floor and get's up to face Titus. She tries to keep a straight face pretending nothing happen. 

  


"Titus what do you want?" 

  


Clarke stands behind Lexa barely holding her top together. That was not going to raise her worth in Titus's eyes. 

  


"I was coming to offer my help to train Wanheda" 

"Clarke?" 

  


She turns around, but when she realizes Clarke is almost uncovered she stands back in front of her. An embarrassed voice rises from behind Lexa. 

  


"I'll meet you in the yard, _mochof_ 3 Titus" 

  


He nods to Lexa and vanishes in the hall; the commander closes the doors behind him. Clarke still hasn't moved from her spot. Lexa walks towards her with a nervous stare. 

"Get dressed and go train" 

"Hey... Lexa" 

"No, Clarke. You can't embarrass me in front of my subjects anymore" 

"I'm sorry, but you didn't seem to..."

"I said get dressed Clarke, don't make Titus wait" 

  


She leaves the room with a vigorous walk, letting a confused and hurt Clarke behind. The blonde tries not to think about what just happened and joins Titus for her first training session. They go into a secret part of the forest where no one can see them, where no subjects could doubt Clarke's abilities. Wanheda is surprised to discover this soft and pedagogic part of Titus's personality; she doubted she would ever find him tolerable but she finds herself nearly appreciating the moment. Hitting trees with a stick is really what she needed at that moment. She get's all her anger and confusion out, Titus even seems impressed. After one hour of physical training he teaches her all the tribes names and how to address them. The sun is already starting to set on Polis, the day of training served Clarke more than she imagined. After cleaning herself in her room, she travels nervously to Lexa's room. She knocks on the door. She opens. The blonde enters the room, the candles are lit and Lexa is wearing her black nightgown that Clarke loves so much. 

  


"Lexa, we need to talk" 

  


  


1 "You are weak Clarke from the Sky People" 

2 "I'm sorry commander" 

3 "Thank you" 


	8. Take time

"Lexa we need to talk" 

  


Clarke has a nervous attitude, she waits for Lexa to close the door and once the commander is in front of her, she let's go of everything she has been holding inside for the last couple of hours. 

  


"You are not my commander anymore. I'm not your subject and I have no orders to receive from you." 

  


Lexa has her confident face on and with a cold tone she answers trying hard not to show her emotions. 

  


"I think you should recognize your mistakes before telling me anything." 

  


The sky princess walks towards Lexa, forcing her to move backwards until she hits the bed. Clarke comes close to her face, the tension in her eyes makes Lexa uncomfortable. 

  


"My mistakes?! Don't worry, I won't embarrass you anymore. I'm leaving." 

  


She turns around and before she can start walking back to the door Lexa grabs her hand and with her strength she swings Clarke's body around. They are face to face again. The commander lets down her guard once more, loosing her love is the last thing she wants. 

  


"I'm sorry." 

"You can't treat me like that" 

"I... don't know how it works" 

  


Seeing Lexa's fierce expression turning into sadness Clarke can't hold back her hand from caressing her cheeks. She can sometimes forget that she always thought love was weakness and therefore never knew how to really show love. Feeling the soft touch of the blonde on her skin makes her shiver. 

  


"I'm sorry too, I'm new in the commander spot" 

  


Lexa regains control of her emotions and stares at the door. 

  


"You can leave now" 

"Go float yourself Lexa" 

  


Clarke, angry and disappointed walks vigorously towards the door, but once more the commander stops her and when she turns around Lexa has a bright smile on her face, proud of her joke. 

  


" _Yu fleim ai op_ _1_ "

  


Skaikru bites her lower lip before kissing passionately Trikru. Lexa laughs into the kiss for the first couple of seconds before she feels Clarke's hand finding its way under the cut part of her nightgown. They both find their way to the bed. 

  


"Clarke?" 

  


The blonde in the motion of kissing her Heda has to stop to answers her a little bit annoyed. 

  


"What?"

"What does "float yourself mean"?" 

  


Clarke giggles and explains to her what it means, Lexa seems confused, but before she can ask anything else Clarke grabs her lips and close the discussion. She undresses Lexa and makes sure that she kisses every part of her body before her fingers find their way to her center. The brunette grabs Clarke by the shoulders and without noticing she presses on Clarke's still hurtful scar. She let's a small moan escape, Lexa opens up her eyes and see that she hurt her, she removes her hands and sits up. 

  


"Sorry" 

  


She kisses her shoulder before staring into Clarke's blue eyes. She caresses her cheek before undressing her. The light that exudes from the candle makes her naked body even more attractive in Lexa's eyes. Both on their knees, they kiss each other with lust before letting their urge drive them. 

  


When Lexa wakes up the next morning she doesn't move, the view of Clarke's asleep face is too beautiful. The commander remembers that life is about more than just surviving and decides to learn how to love. She caresses Clarke's face with her index and when she starts waking up, she jumps a little and removes her hand as if she made a mistake. Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and put's it back on her face, she moves her body closer, just enough so she can feel the warm body of her commander against hers. Lexa smiles and closes her eyes again. A violent knock on the door prevents both of them to vanish back to sleep. 

  


"Heda!" 

  


Lexa jumps to her feet and takes the sheet with her to cover her body. She opens the door just enough to let her face show. She knew it was urgent otherwise Titus wouldn't have screamed her name. He gives her a large box. When she opens it, she sees Costia's head and screams. 

  


"Lexa what's wrong?!" 

  


It's pitch black and the commander is holding her face in her hands. This nightmare felt so real that she can't stop shaking. The touch of Clarke doesn't seem to comfort her. 

  


"It was her head... Costia..." 

  


Clarke takes her lover's face in her hands and stares deeply into her eyes. 

  


"Azgeda... they want your head" 

"It was just a dream Lexa" 

  


The commander forces herself to calm down and lays back down, resting her head against Clarke's chest so she can hear her heart beating. Clarke tangles her fingers in Lexa's hair. 

  


"What if I can't protect you like I failed Costia?" 

"I'm here okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" 

  


  


  


1 "I hate you"

  



	9. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as much but I don't really have time to write, exams are coming up. In two weeks I'll be in holidays and I'll have much more time to write and post :)

She wears the sheets as if it was a long and beautiful dress; Clarke stares at her beautiful commander wondering how her nightmare will affect her behavior. Lexa disappears behind the old mosaic rock wall; she heads towards the bathroom. Clarke gets up and tries to gather all of her clothes on the floor before Titus walks in on her again. After waiting several minutes for a sign Clarke decides to join Lexa in the most private part her room. 

  


"Lexa ?" 

"Yes, Clarke ?" 

"Are you okay?" 

  


The fierce less commander turns around and faces her weakness. Her nightmare did shake her up, but she won't cave into fear and push the love of her life away. Not this time. She grabs Clarke’s hand and gives her her headpiece. 

  


"Today is a big day Clarke." 

  


She stares at her, clueless and ashamed. She studied all the public celebrations and the strange grounder calendar, she can't recall learning about this day. 

  


"I'm sorry to ask, but what are we celebrating today?" 

"A new beginning. Can you ask the guards to call Titus on your way out please?" 

  


Clarke nods, still very curious about what is happening. She obeys Lexa before heading out to her room to change. Titus doesn't make his protégée wait much longer. 

  


"Heda?" 

  


She walks towards him, her full armor on and her hair perfectly braided. 

  


"Titus I want you to know that Clarke and I will no longer hide or relationship"

"Heda, can I speak freely?" 

"Yes" 

"If Azgeda learns about this, they will try and harm her like they did..."

"Costia, I know, but I will not let them. If Azgeda stands against the coalition, we will go to war" 

  


She was starring at him, waiting for some kind of protest, some kind of disappointment in his face, nothing of that occurred. He stands tall in front of her and nodded in sign of understanding. For a second Lexa let down her confident look, she expected him to fight back. 

  


“You can go now Titus” 

  


Clarke nearly hits Titus on her way out of her room. He was walking fast and didn’t even bother salute her. The blonde is even more intrigued. She enters the dinning room and sits at the table next to Lexa’s chair. On the table, there’s a traditional grounder breakfast with half burned meat and vegetables, but Clarke notices the addition of fruits and some grounder version of whole-wheat bread. She smiles reminiscing on her last breakfast with her commander. 

  


“ _Didn’t you eat meat on the Ark?”_

“ _Not real meat and definitely not in the mornings”_

“ _What do you have for your Sanch_ _1_ _?”_

“ _Fruits, bread, cereals…”_

“ _What are cereals?”_

  


Clarke get’s caught up with reality when a soft hand caresses hers. She takes her hand away; other ambassadors are around the table. Wanheda questioned Lexa with her stare. The commander with a gracious sign of her hand authorizes the meal to begin. Titus is sitting opposite her at the table, concentrated on his conversation with the ambassador of _Floukru_ _2_ , avoiding any eye contact with her. The sky princess takes some fruits and bread, as she does so she gives a hint smirk at Lexa. 

  


“Clarke can you pass me the plate please?” 

“Yes, Heda” 

  


When she reaches for the plate she caresses quickly Clarke’s hand. Her commander’s attitude is making Clarke tense and anxious, it’s not usual to demonstrate affection in public. Lexa eats everything in her plate before placing her hand on Clarke’s lap under the table, which causes the blonde to freeze before standing up in a quick movement. All the people around the table got silent and starred at her. 

  


“Sorry… I have to…” 

  


She leaves the room without any more words. A worried Lexa follows her in the hallway. 

  


“Are you feeling sick, Clarke? Do you want me to call a _fisa_ _3_?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just… what is going on with you?”

  


Clarke’s voice is much lower than Lexa is, she’s concerned about people hearing them. Lexa seems completely lost and her silence makes Clarke elaborate her question. 

  


“Since when are you… being so… public?” 

“Oh… I thought that’s what you wanted?”

“It is, but I know it’s not what you want or any of those people want” 

“I want you Clarke. Our subjects don’t have a saying in that.” 

“And Azgeda?” 

“Roan is king of Azgeda and he likes you, he respects you.” 

  


Clarke faces softens and she makes sure Lexa knows that she feels the same. Before they walk back inside the blonde ask Lexa to be subtler in her moves, the whole situation is still very new to her and to the others. They both join the table and finish the breakfast meeting, sharing loving glazes and hidden smiles.

  


1 Lunch

2 Boat people 

3 Healer


	10. Mom

Clarke did not imagine the job as co-leader as exhausting as it was. She could barely stay awake once in bed next to her favorite grounder. The sky princess had to juggle between training with Titus and defense strategy meetings with the ambassadors everyday. Lexa barely saw her; she was also occupied, most of the time by organizing the new reform of the education system that planned on incorporating Skykru children into the camps. After a long day of training for Clarke and meeting preparation for Lexa they both cuddle in bed trying to stay awake. 

  


"What day is it tomorrow?" 

"It's the day Skykru ambassadors are coming for the last approval on the education reform" 

  


Clarke sits up in bed and stares at the commander suddenly disrupted in her sleepiness. 

  


"You mean my mother is coming tomorrow?" 

"Yes, what's the problem Clarke?" 

  


The blonde stands up and starts walking up and down the room nervously. Her mother knew about her secret relationship with Lexa, but she didn't know how public they were now. 

  


"Clarke, please tell me" 

"My mother is trying to like you, but if she knows we are not hiding anymore she's going to kill me." 

  


The soft laugh of Lexa is enough to make Clarke blush with embarassement as if what she just said was absurd. The strong grounder drags Clarke back onto the bed. She stares at her and soflty touches her face, every time she did that Clarke felt unique and special. 

  


"Tomorrow is a diplomatic meeting, nothing to do with us" 

  


She nods and they finally cuddle back under the covers and fall deeply asleep next to each other. The next morning the two young commanders get prepared and braid each other’s hair, put on their headpieces and join the throne room where Abby and Kane are waiting for a formal meeting first. The blonde takes a deep breath before leading the way in. Abby is on the balcony staring at the distance, Kane is standing in the center of the room and before they can speak: 

  


"Clarke, you should... talk to your mother" 

  


Lexa salutes Kane before an awkward silence begins where they both stare at each other without saying a word. Kane is trying to smile at her, but Lexa keeps a straight face as usual. Clarke joins her mother on the balcony. 

  


"Hi mom" 

"Clarke is it true?" 

"Nice to see you too" 

  


Abby turns around and gives a cold, angry stare at her daughter. 

  


"What is?"

"You and Lexa, being public? Getting enemies reasons to target you both?" 

  


Clarke gives a glance at Lexa that is ready to bounce at any moment to defend her lover. 

  


"I don't think it's any of your business." 

"My daughter is in danger, so yes it's my business! Titus sent me a letter telling me how dangerous this was" 

"Mom you have to stop. No one expressed any form of protest at the moment. I'm fine and for once since we came down here I feel happy. Now please just forget about it." 

  


Abby is not calming down, but she follows her daughter back into the silent room where Lexa is still staring at Kane as if she was going to kill him, it was her natural stare. When Clarke notices the commander's attitude she completely forgets about her fight with her mom and starts giggling. Lexa nods towards Abby to salute her, she barely responds. Clarke kisses her girlfriends cheek before breaking the silence. 

  


"Now that everything is better and clear can we have breakfast?" 

  


They all sit around the large table, Abby sitting across from the grounder, they both exchange strong stares. Kane and Clarke make small talk; they both feel the tension and really try to relax the two women. 

  


"So, Clarke how is life now that you are a commander?" 

"Exhausting, but I couldn't do it without Lexa" 

  


Lexa jumps out of her stare duel with Abby as she hears her name. 

  


"Yes?" 

"I was telling to Kane how supportive you are" 

"Oh really? So supportive that she is ready to get you killed" 

  


Abby's voice cuts the conversation; her tone is ironic and mean. Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's to remind her that it's not anyone sitting in front of her. The brunette takes a calming breath and answers Kane, completely ignoring the fact that Abby just implied Clarke's death. 

  


"In Arkadia we are all very proud of what you are achieving here Clarke. Raven is really missing you, she's always asking to come visit you." 

"Maybe you should go home with us. I mean you'll be safer with us." 

  


Clarke's pressure on Lexa's hand gets tighter; she knows how her mother can be sometimes. 

  


"Clarke is perfectly safe here, by my side." 

"That's not what I heard." 

  


The blonde whispers to Lexa that Titus sent her mother a letter, she will deal with him later. 

  


"No one if threatening Clarke" 

"No one was threatening Costia but apparently it got out of hand" 

  


Lexa stands up violently and crosses the room in a split second. Abby faces her and never backs down her stare. Kane stops Clarke from jumping between them. 

  


"I'm not going to let someone insult me or insult my capacity to protect my people"

"Admit it Lexa. I can see it in your eyes. You are terrified you will loose her too." 

  


For a second Lexa caves into her actual fear of loosing Clarke as she lost Costia. Clarke knows how simple it is to influence Lexa into doing the wrong thing. She frees herself from Kane's arms and pushes back her lover. 

  


"Mom you have to stop this! You are the one hurting me right now." 

"But Clarke..."

"Abby Griffin if you try to make one more protest or threat towards your commanders I will summit a justice meeting and decide if you must be exiled" 

  


Clarke turns around to face her girlfriend, but she's facing the commander, the grounder, the fearless girl she met a couple of months ago. Kane takes Abby by the shoulders, desperately trying to calm her down. 

  


"Everyone stop! Lexa you won't do that and mom you have to try and understand that I know the risk that we are taking. We are facing it together."

  


She takes Lexa's hand in hers and with a stare she manages to calm her down, it was one of her powers over her. Abby throws one last threat at Lexa.

  


"If something happens to her... I'll personally make sure your head follows" 

"Don't worry it won't happen, I'm going to make sure it's clear for everyone that we are not to be harmed" 


	11. Survivors - part 1

The blonde gets off of Lexa’s horse and walks towards the massive gate of Arkadia. She doesn’t have to move a single finger for the doors to open, Kane is waiting for her behind it. He wears a beautiful smile, he always admired Clarke for her strength. Kane felt guilt for what happened to her father, he deeply wants to make it up to her. She enters the crashed spaceship, salutes the guards and rushes to her old room. Her bags now on the floor, she takes a deep breath before a loud knock on the door makes her heart rate rise.

“Clarke?!”

Raven opens the door to Clarke rooms and throws a smirk to her friend. Clarke hasn’t been back at Arkadia for the last month, Polis was taking her all of her time. The serious traits of Clarke’s face made Raven instantly worried.

“Raven, I’m happy to see you”

“Cut the crap Clarke, what is going on?”

“I… can’t talk about it to you”

The young commander walks up to her friend to take her into her arms, but the tall mechanic recoils.

“What? Now that you are commander I can’t understand?”

“Please… it’s already complicated”

“Okay then, but promise me you’ll come over at the 100 survivors party?”

“Isn’t that a bit… morbid?”

Raven gives a strict stare at the blonde and she finally gives in to the blackmail. Clarke cuts the conversation short, her visit to Arkadia is for diplomacy purposes originally, she has to join the Chancellor in his office to discuss the future of their relations. She walks down the hall with confidence and knocks on the door, the firm voice of Abby orders her to enter. The room hasn’t changed since Pike’s death. Kane is sitting on the chair with Abby standing by him side. Clarke’s sits across the table staring at both of them like a little girl that is about to confess a mistake.

“You look tired baby, are you alright?”

“Mom… I’m fine. Let’s just get it over with.”

The woman sits next to her daughter and the man that she loves. He stares at both of them before starting the conversation about the matter of Clarke’s visit.

“As a member of the thirteenth clan of the coalition we have to agree to your…”

Kane stares at Abby checking if she’s okay before finishing is sentence.

“… union with commander Lexa Kom Trikru?”

“Yes, our… union ceremony is sacred and respected by most clans, it has not been done in the last twenty years. It would elevate our couple to the highest degree of respect and power.”

Abby swallows with difficulty and raises her eyes to the ceiling, as if she was imploring a superior power to help her. Clarke feels uncomfortable telling all this to her mother, but she has to convince her to support this decision.

“I need an answer before I leave tomorrow”

Abby can’t hold back her thought’s any longer. 

“what if we don’t support you?”

Clarke take’s her mother’s hand. She knows she’s terrified and the blonde isn’t that confident either. She has faith in Lexa, if Lexa says this it's going to make things right then she has to follow her.

“If you decide to decline the invitation you will have to be banned from the coalition, an army will surround Arkadia and at any suspect moves they will attack.”

“Why are you doing this to me Clarke?”

“I’m not doing anything; we are making sure everyone understands who we are”

“Stop speaking like her! Tell me what you want Clarke?!”

Kane puts his hand on Abby’s arm and immobilizes her so she can’t reach Clarke leaving the room. The blonde rushes outside to take fresh air, she doesn’t like confronting her mother, especially not when it’s about the love of her life. The night slowly sets on Arkadia. Bellamy knocks slowly on Clarke’s door, she comes out.

“Hey princess, nice to see you”

“I’m happy to see you too. Are you the one escorting me to this “survivor” party?”

He nods and laughs at his friend imitation of Raven’s voice. They both exchange conniving glances at each other. Bellamy learns everything about Clarke’s new job and he tells her about his new rank in the guard. They reach the north border of the camp and find themselves in front of a bonfire.

“Our prestigious guest has arrived!”

 Monty and Jaspers are playing around with the fire, Raven has undone her splint, Octavia is in Lincoln’s arms, one particular person is missing.

“Where is Murphy?”

“Somewhere in the forest with his girlfriend”

“He left Arkadia?”

“You have missed a lot Clarke”

The thought of being excluded made the blonde’s heart ache, she went through so much with those people, being away from them and missing on so much was never her plan. Octavia and Lincoln start talking about the time Octavia took care of him in the spaceship. Clarke remembers every moment, but she can remember much clearly the moment Lexa walked into that spaceship and nearly killed them all because of Lincoln’s temporary death. Jasper comes next to Clarke and pushes her shoulder gently before whispering in her ear:

 “Are we invited to the wedding?”

Clarke blushes before denying what he just said, she had direct orders not to tell anyone else than Kane and her mother. She forgot that Jasper and Monty were great hackers and probably heard the entire conversation earlier.

 “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone”

 The blonde stands up; she is a bit tipsy from the couple of drinks she had. Raven made them with the bottles that she kept from Mount Weather before it exploded.

 “Guys, survivors, my friends… Big news. Me, Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru, I’m getting married… I think”

 


	12. Survivors - part 2

A wave of shocked reactions follows her statement. The young woman falls back on her butt next to Bellamy. Raven is of course the first one to speak.

“What?! Are you serious?”

“Clarke… are you saying that you and Lexa will perform the union ceremony?”

Everyone looks at Lincoln. They were all use to him being acclimated to their way of life that most of them forgot he was a grounder. Clarke nods in his direction. Octavia asks him what is talking about.

“The union ceremony is ancient and sacred. The couple that takes the oath is considered as the most powerful couple on the ground, Clarke and Lexa will become like goddesses. If you attack the union couple your soul will be damned to wander on the lands and never find a new body to live on.”

“Yep! That’s what I am up to lately, planning my deification. Always what I wanted for my twentieth birthday”

Raven straps her splint back on correctly so she can take Clarke away from the group, Octavia follows the two girls behind the north aeration vent. The new grounder girl asks the question.  

“Are you ready for this?”

“Absolutely not, but I have to”

“Oh please Clarke, don’t you dare use the “it’s for my people” line with us. Is Lexa abusing you?” 

Clarke starts laughing out loud, if only they knew she was the one pulling the strings in the relationship. The two girls keep a straight face.

“Lexa is not abusing me. I’m just anxious. You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

Octavia lets her guard down for once and starts joking around about how jealous she feels, Lincoln never talked about making that kind of oath for her. The grounder girl walks back to the circle and let the two friends talk.

“If making that oath to Lexa will make sure you two are safe than do it”

“There’s no turning back anyways.”

“Oh… so there’s no divorce in the sacred grounder world?" 

The two friends join the group laughing all the anxiety away. Clarke finishes the night drunk and with stomach cramps from laughing. The morning sunlight shines through Clarke’s window, the warmth of the sun is enough to wake up the blonde. She gets dressed and at the moment she is about to step outside Kane bumps into her.

“Sorry, I was coming to see you”

“Something’s wrong?” 

The tall man gives a soft glance at Clarke before reaching for her right shoulder. He caresses the rough fabric of Clarke’s cape.

“We are all proud of you Clarke. I am proud of you.”

“Kane, you have to take care of my mom when I’m gone.”

“I will, we accept the invitation.”

Clarke, in an unexpected move, finds herself hugging the Chancellor. He closes his eyes, feeling the embrace of the daughter he always dreamed of having. The commander takes a calming breath before letting go. They nod and silently agree to keep that between them. The blonde grabs her bag and walks towards the exit. On her way, she hugs good bye all of her friends. Abby is waiting next to the strong white horse. Clarke takes her mother in her arms and thanks her in a murmur. 

“Be careful Clarke, you are the only thing I have left.”

“That’s not true.”

Clarke stares behind her at Kane.

“You have to take care of him now" 

She hooks up her two little bags to the saddle and in an impressive acrobatic she lands on the horse. The giant gate opens and she gallops away as a true commander would. Titus made it clear to never let her personality show even if she’s petrified of falling off. The sun is slowly setting when she finally arrives in Polis. The stallholders all stop their activities when the horse walks in front of them, they all bow to their commander. The children run around and cheer a warm welcome to Clarke. She tries to keep a straight face, but the crowd is too loving for her not to give a faint smile.


	13. Ai nomon - part 1

The sun is setting on Polis, the softened light enters the commanders bedroom creating a warm cocoon. Lexa is staring at the sky, at his orange color slowly fading into a bright pink. Clarke comes behind her and places both of her hands on each of Lexa's hips. The strong commander jumps a little. 

"What were you thinking about?"

"About tomorrow..."

"Are you having doubts?" 

Lexa turns around quickly and looks directly in Clarke's eyes with dread. 

"No! Are you having doubts?"

"Babe, tell me"

Clarke kisses tenderly her girlfriend and brushes away the hair in front of her face. She knows Lexa doesn't like to feel vulnerable, but their relationship is a safe place. When she opens her eyes again she can see a tear roll down Lexa's face. 

" _Ai nomon..._ " (my mother)

The blonde firmly squeezes Lexa's hands to reassure her, she's there to listen. She never talked about her family with Clarke before. The skyprincess pulls her inside; she lies on the bed and makes room between her legs so Lexa can lay her back against her with her head on Clarke's stomach. Wanheda runs her hand through Lexa's hair, the commander takes a deep breath before starting to confide about her story. 

"My mother tried to hide me from Polis, she didn't want me to be part of the conclave. She knew I could die... My father died because of Pauna before I was born, I was all she had left."

"How did you end up here then?"

"It was my duty, she knew it. I was about eight when they found me playing in the woods with my friend. We were hitting each other with sticks when Anya and her guards stopped in front of us. We bowed to her and that's when I realized that I had cut my arm, I was bleeding."

Clarke listens carefully to every word of her story and she can perfectly imagine a young Lexa already perfectly agile in the forest. She let's one of her hand escape from Lexa's hair to one of her shoulders caressing it softly. 

"What happened after that?"

"Anya ordered me to bring her to my home. I ran to my mother and she started crying when she saw the commander. The guards jumped off of their horses and they entered my house, they destroyed everything, punishing my mother for keeping me a secret."

"That's terrible..."

"I was grabbing onto my mother's legs begging her to keep me with her, I was petrified. Before the guards could take me away she told me: _Lexa win au_ (win). I can remember her stare, she gave me her trust and at that moment I decided to forget about being a child to become the new commander. The guards ripped me away from her knees and threw me on the back of Anya's horse."

Lexa's voice trembles, Clarke never witnessed her commander being so emotional before. The brunette regains control of her emotions. 

"Lexa, did you saw your mother since that time?"

"No, I... love is...was weakness"

The union ceremony is happening the next day at sundown. In a quick motion Clarke pushes Lexa on the side and jumps off the bed. She grabs Lexa's clothes and throws them on her, she also throws a long black cape.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Come-on get dressed! It's almost dark outside, if we hurry, we can grab our horses and escape without Titus noticing"

Lexa obeys to Clarke without understanding why she wants to take a ride so late. As the blonde leads the way out of the tower by the secret passages she knows too well Lexa whispers to her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"You are taking me to your home"

She stops in front of the stables and watches Clarke starting to prepare the horses.

"This is my home Clarke."

"Lexa get on the horse"

"No, Clarke."

"If you don't bring me to your village I won't do the union ceremony and I will leave right now for Arcadia"

In a loud sigh Lexa gets on her horse, she stares at Clarke and sees the blonde is amused about the situation. They gallop quickly in the direction of the forest. The ride is silent, Lexa is lost in her thoughts, she always avoided going back to her village. She knew that if she went there she probably wouldn't have left. Clarke tries to stay confident, but for a quick second she thinks about the possibility that Lexa's mother could be gone or worse dead. After a long hour of ridding the two lovers approach a village, a large fire illuminates the tents and wooden cabins. The commanders’ tight their horses to a tree and before Clarke can calm Lexa's nerves two men approach with torches ready to attack.

" _Nou trip raun, you!"_ (Do not worry)

Lexa pulls back her hood and comes closer to the flame so they can see her face.

" _Ai laik Heda_ " (I am the commander)

Clarke is right beside her and mimics her acts. The two men embarrassed bow to them. She explains that their visit is secret and must remain that way.

"Can you help us find someone?"

"Anything for you Wanheda"

Clarke turns her head in Lexa's direction waiting for her to say her mother's name.

"We are looking for Kia...she use to leave here ten years ago"


	14. Ai nomon - part 2

The two men start walking towards the center of the village where the fire is lit. As Lexa walks by every little house she tries to remember the people who lived there, the memories she shared with them. The loud noise in the distance gets clearer, Clarke whispers to Lexa’s ear.

“What is this song?”

“It’s what the chief of the village has to sing to the children before they go to sleep, to protect them from nightmares. It was my favorite part of the day…”

They stop in front of the fire, all the people are sitting around it listening to the chief singing. Some children are playing around the fire, others are listening closely, infants are falling asleep in their parent’s arms. Suddenly a woman rises from the villagers, she’s about Abby’s age. She stares at the two commanders before approaching. Lexa is standing still, barely breathing. The woman stays about fifty feet away, examining from head to toe the brunette standing in front of her.

“Lexa?”

“ _Nomi!”_ (Mom)

Lexa runs towards her mother and hugs her like she never hugged anyone before, not even Clarke. The strong commander starts crying.

“ _You don win au_ ” (you won)

Kia wipes away Lexa’s tears and stares at her, Clarke notices the resemblance between them, green eyes and a sharp jaw line.

“I’m sorry for not visiting… I wasn’t strong enough to say goodbye again.”

“And who is this?”

The charismatic lady pushes her daughter aside to take a look at Clarke. Her question was rhetorical, everyone knew Wanheda’s face. Clarke takes a step forward and presents herself. 

“I’m honored to meet you, I’m Clarke Griffin.”

Kia stares back at her daughter before winking at her and whispering.

“You chose well” 

The two barely adult girls start blushing as if they just got caught making out. Kia take Lexa’s hand and drags her into their house, Clarke follows them. Once inside Kia starts interviewing Clarke about life in space and how she met Lexa while the brunette wonders around her old house. There was only a large bed where she slept with her mother as a child, a simple table with a bench. Lexa notices on the bed her doll made of hail and fabric, it wasn’t a girly doll, more of a small warrior Lexa would carry around and play with in the forest. She closes her eyes, the doll in her hands, trying hard to remember those moments. A firm embrace from Clarke behind her brings her back to reality. 

“Your mother left to get some water, are you okay?”

Lexa kisses Clarke as a response, her two hands around the blonde’s face. In that moment, none of them cares if Kia walks in on them. Clarke finally breaks the kiss in a giggle. 

“I think you should invite her tomorrow.”

“If anyone knows she’s my mother they could target her to hurt me Clarke.”

“What if no one knows? We can hide her?”

“Hide me where?”

Kia cuts the conversation with her soft and amused voice. Her daughter comes up to her and grabs her hand as a sign of protection.

“I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“ _Lexa Kom Trikru_ … the question is: do you want me there?”

“Of course!”

“Then I wouldn’t miss it. Clarke what’s your plan?”

They both sit around the table; the village is dead quiet at that time of the night. The small candle in the room makes the environment so comfortable, Lexa feels safe next to the two persons she loves the most. The sky princess elaborates ideas for the next day. 

“Kia you could watch the ceremony from one of the balconies in the tower?”

“No, Clarke someone will notice.”

“You and Clarke will be the center of attention, no one will dare look somewhere else.”

Kia grabs the two girl’s hands and caresses them firmly. Clarke can sense Lexa is torn inside. The night flies quickly as the stories about Lexa’s childhood are numerous. When the sun traces a bright line on Kia’s face Clarke realizes the time. She slaps her lover’s shoulder gently. 

“Lexa Titus is going to kill us! We have to go NOW”

“He is my subject; they are all my…”

“Lexa listen to Clarke and stop playing the commander with me. I did not raise you like that.”

Lexa obeys making Clarke smirk and wink at her mother. The two women have a common trait: their love for the commander. After a long embrace Lexa joins Clarke and they ride back as fast as possible to Polis, before no one can notice they have been gone all night. 


	15. The union ceremony - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a long chapter to write, so I had to cut it in half. I hope you guys don't mind...  
> Also on a personal note... last week end I had the chance to meet Eliza !!!!!!!!!!! Yeah... It's been 6 days and I still haven't recovered from it :D

The two strong horses arrive out of breath at the stables where a familiar face is waiting, standing still with an expressionless face. Titus stares at the two commanders, his arms crossed on his chest. The sun is starting to shine in the horizon. Clarke and Lexa thought they would avoid him being awake before they arrived. Clarke takes care of the horses while Lexa explains herself.

 “How is your _Nomi_?”

 Lexa is surprised by Titus’s question, she expected something feeling-less and harsh.

“How did you…”

“With all due respect, I will never trust _Skaikru_ , I have eyes everywhere.” 

Titus walks towards Clarke; she was ready to leave discreetly behind them. She faces him and waits for her sentence to fall. He stops in front of her.

“If something would have happened to her…”

“Should I remind you that you are talking to your commander?” 

He walks away without a glance back at the two women. Soon enough, they both are escorted in their room, situated on opposite sides of the tower. Clarke opens the door of her room and discovers a team of fifteen women ready to prepare her. She feels overwhelmed and anxious. She keeps asking herself if she’s really ready to become this powerful, superior grounder. The pressure is also palpable in Lexa’s room. The maids are braiding her hair, one large braid on the top of her head and several little ones starting on the sides and getting lost in the big one. She wears a long dark green dress that makes her green eyes pop out even more. Lexa stares at the balcony, at the sky and remembers the first time she learned about the sky people. She never would have imagined being in love with one of them or sharing her leadership. Titus walks in the room, disrupting her from her wondering. 

“ _Gonot raun_ ” (leave) 

Without a protest, all the people in the room, except Titus, leave. Lexa stands up and stares at her first hand fearless.

“What do you want Titus?”

“I may not trust Skaikru, but I trust Wanheda.”

“Then why make her life so hard?” 

The commander sees her father figure being vulnerable and it softens her voice. Titus is looking at the ground, an uncomfortable silence takes place before he speaks again.

“Lexa you always were the only rightful commander to me even before your conclave. The ground has never seen the clans at peace and working together before you. I never saw you as strong as you are today, with Clarke.”

“That does not answer my question Titus.”

Titus walks up to Lexa and in a hesitant move he takes her hands. He gives her a protecting and loving stare like a father would give to his daughter before her wedding.

“ _Lexa kom Trikru_ I don’t want Clarke to hurt you and break you like the loss of Costia did. I know I can’t prevent it, I will try to keep my feelings to myself _Heda_.”

The commander stares at him, her eyes filled with tears. The man standing in front of her taught her how to be strong and fearless, he may not have told her how to love, but his intentions were good. She nods and squeezes his hands before he turns around and leaves the room. On the other side of the tower Clarke is pacing up and down her room. Finally, a knock on the door brings a smile on her tense expression. Abby walks inside and all the maids are dismissed.

“Mom!”

Clarke takes her mother in her arms, she never wanted to see her more than at that moment. After they part from the embrace, Abby examines her daughter from head to toe.

“Clarke you look… beautiful.”

The young girl starts shaking from the stress. Her mother brings her to the balcony so Clarke can take fresh air before the ceremony. They are situated at the highest point of the tower. The sun is starting its descent towards the horizon. The time is near.

“I love her mom”

“I know and that’s why today is so special. You found your soul mate, your father was mine and I regret not having the chance to show the world.”

“You know this is not a wedding right?”

Abby tries not to laugh at Clarke being delusional.

“Clarke Griffin, I could not be more proud of all that you have accomplished. I sent you on the ground because I had faith in you. Now you are about to become the highest authority on this planet and I never had more faith in you.”

The two women get interrupted by a soft voice coming from the room. Clarke looks inside and sees Kia. She walks quickly up to her and nods towards Titus that has escorted her up here. Clarke makes the presentation between the two ladies.

“Abby this is Kia and Kia this is my mother”

The two women nod at each other in silence, defying each other with strong stares. Clarke is happy to see they quickly start talking about how Lexa and Clarke look beautiful today. Titus clears is throat to indicate to Clarke that it’s time. The two mothers are escorted to the balcony where they will observe safely the ceremony. Lexa is waiting impenitently for her girlfriend in the throne room. All the guests are outside the tower, staring at the large entrance where the two girls will appear from. Lexa faces the balcony when a soft voice makes her turn around.

“You look… amazing”

The two women face each other and gaze at each other for a second. No words are exchanged, but their look are enough to express how they both feel. The time as come. The commanders are asked to start the ceremony. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and they both walk with confidence and strength to the door.

 


	16. The union ceremony - part 2

“ _Gyon op gon Heda, Wanheda_ ” (rise for your commanders)

The people from Polis, the ambassadors all rise to the view of the two powerful women appearing on the landing. They both stand tall with their head held high, Lexa is staring directly at the sun setting in the horizon. Titus, spreads both of his arms towards the sky, the entire court is silent, slowly a mumble of prayers and ritual words is heard. The ceremony has begun. The flame keeper starts the ritual speech.

“People of Polis, People of the ground, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lexa _Kom Trikru_ , leader of the coalition with Clarke _Kom Skaikru_ , leader of the coalition. Our two commanders have been chosen to become our _Hayon_ (goddesses), our duty is to honor them and protect them.”

Lexa and Clarke walk up to Titus, he takes a knife and cuts quickly both of their hands before continuing his speech.

“Today we are starting a new era, a new stage of time. _Natblida_ and _Skaiblida_ will become one.”

The two women face each other; they both keep a serious tone as they hold hands. The combination of their blood drops in a small bowl that Titus is firmly holding.

 “Their blood binds us all.”

 He dives his index into the bowl and draws a line from the back of his scalp to his forehead. Clarke takes a small drop of her own blood on her thumb and traces two horizontal lines under each of Lexa’s eyes.

 “ _Skaiblida_ to represent compassion for those we’ve lost…”

 Lexa mimicts Clarke’s action once she’s done. She draws two vertical black blood lines on each of the blonde’s cheeks.

 “… _Natblida_ for those we sha’ll soon fine.”

 The two commanders face the crowd now. The tall, charismatic man addresses once last time the assembly.

 “The sky and the ground have united before us, their union is holy, any act of violence against them will be considered as blasphemy and will be severely punished.”

Aden and the nightbloods gathered in front of the two women, after Lexa nods to the young boy he starts singing the grounder anthem. The children of Polis follow his lead and a beautiful melody rises from the people. Clarke tries not to show her emotions, Titus made it clear she had to stay emotionless during the entire ceremony. The anthem accompanies the commanders on their way back inside the tower. Every guest bows down as they walk by them gracefully. The door shuts behind them. Lexa looks at Clarke.

 “We did it.”

“Yes… I love you.”

 Lexa in a quick motion captures Clarke’s lips between hers before a clearing throat breaks them apart.

 “Titus…”

“Heda, I’m sorry to interrupt, I wanted to let you know that the tower has been evacuated to pursue the ritual.”

“What about Kia?”

“Do not worry, she’s being escorted back to your village by chancellor Kane and Abby.”

 Titus leaves the tower; he orders the guards before leaving that no one can enter or leave the tower before dawn. Clarke stares at Lexa confused.

 “Aren’t we done with the ritual?”

“The public ritual, yes, Clarke. Follow me.”

The strict tone of Lexa’s voice gives chills to the blonde. She obeys her without asking where she’s taking her. They climb up the hundreds of stairs to Lexa’s room, since no one is able to activate the lift mechanism. Clarke finds herself having trouble to follow her girlfriend. Lexa waits for Clarke in front of the large doors, the blond arrives a few seconds after, breathless. The commander opens the doors with a smirk on her face, she stares back at Clarke. The blonde is completely amazed.

 

 

 


End file.
